


Dance Me to the End of Love - A Donald Strachey fanvid

by lea_ysaye



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: All of Don and Timmy's best moments, with a bit of sexy times strewn in.





	Dance Me to the End of Love - A Donald Strachey fanvid




End file.
